The present invention relates to mapping data structures, and more specifically, to mapping data structures in a parallel processing system.
Data structures often include an arrangement of data elements that may be, for example, arranged as nodes in a hierarchical scheme. An example of such a data structure is an enterprise model. Mapping is used when a data structure in one domain or format is converted into another domain or format. The mapping is often performed by a processor system that receives a source data structure, processes the elements of the source data structure to transform the elements into a target data structure, and outputs the target data structure. For example, a user may input a source data structure such as a unified modeling language (UML) data structure, and the system may process the UML data structure to transform the UML data structure into an eclipse modeling framework (EMF) data structure. The processing of large data structures often consumes considerable processing resources and considerable processing time.